Electrical plug connectors of this kind are generally known. As a rule, they can be plugged together with a complementary plug connector and serve for the electrical connection, and optionally also for the mechanical connection, of electrical apparatus such as cables and/or electrical units. They are in particular also used in motor vehicles.
It can, for example, occur during the transport or further processing of such an electrical plug connector that the housing seal slips down in the direction of the second latching element adopting its pre-assembly position and comes to rest at the second latching element. A corresponding shift of the seal is not visible at a first glance so that it is not noticed in every case during assembly. If, however, the plug connector is now fitted with electrical contacts and if the second latching element is subsequently moved into its end position, the risk exists that the seal is squashed, damaged or even destroyed, which is equivalent to a technical failure of the connector.